Enemies No More
by Reyelene
Summary: Driven by an inexplicable force to return to London, a mature and older Olivia Flaversham befriends a rambunctious bat child who bares a strange resemblance to someone she has seen before.
1. Returning to London

** **In the original Great Mouse Detective film, the plot begins with Hiram Flaversham abducted by Fidget, Ratigan's right-hand bat, and thus ruining what was supposed to have been Olivia's "very best birthday." After she is abducted by the pirate bat himself, there is a very brief, but obvious conflict between the two characters just before Fidget shoves her inside that giant green bottle. In this story that you're about to read, you'll soon realize that conflict in the movie is nothing compared to the conflict that arises when it involves Fidget's beloved daughter. Fidget, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson are properties of Great Mouse Detective. Madame Ratburn belongs to Mouse Avenger, all other characters belong to me.** **

**Chapter 1: **_**Returning to London**_

I never thought I'd live to see this day. I could still remember how my eighth birthday was ruined, thanks to that ugly old bat who kidnapped my father (Fidget, was it not?)! Although Basil of Baker Street defeated him, along with that ruthless rat professor of his, I could never forget that event and neither could my father! How could anyone DO such a thing, I would ask my father? Why would anyone want to kidnap or hurt someone! My father would explain to me some children are not as fortunate as we are. "Not every child has his mother or father for guidance or comfort," he would tell me. Some children are born mentally disturbed, while others become misguided in life (losing their parents at a young age to be apprehended and raised by criminals). My father even advised me that, like good Christian mice, we should forgive them. But how can I? I haven't been able to enjoy a birthday ever since! I plead with my father to celebrate my birthdays during the day, or fear that a kidnapping could take place again. And come nightfall, I jolted at the sound of any footsteps from outside that passed by our house. Even making friends at our new home in good old Scotland. Some mice laughed at me when I cowered at the sight of peg-legged mice, and their daily games that involved the roleplay of someone being_ kidnapped_ ... I couldn't bear another minute without cringing! For seventeen years, I've endured this fear and for that I swore that I would _never_, _ever_ forgive that horrible creature! Then suddenly, things began to change ...

My father was getting old, and became very ill. The doctor informed me that he was not expected to last the night. I knelt by his side in tears. My father always had an average, but lovely face. Now it was all wrinkled. The stress of that night must've hurt him a lot more than it did me. He was so good to me, shielding me from the evils of the world, comforting me in my misery like any good father would. It never occurred to me until now that he had been very lonely, with no wife to support him. For his sake, I never moved out nor have I married. He needed me ... but sometimes I wondered if I was being too selfish. I blame myself for his present condition. Just before his eyes would close and he would be asleep to me forever, he held my hands firmly but affectionately. "Olivia ..."

"Yes, Father?"

"I knoh ... this is _hard_ for you ... but, you must _forgive_ him ..."

"What?"

"He is _dead_, Olivia ... we cannot change the past, but ... you _must_ move on ..."

Even though he was dying, I still couldn't find it in my heart to keep such a promise. But my father deserved redemption, so I thought it best to tell a comforting lie. "I'll do my best, Father."

My father had the very best funeral. There wasn't a mouse in town, child or adult, who did not know the name of Hiram Flaversham. He was the best toymaker in Scotland and the children all loved him. As I ran my finger underneath my black veil to dry my eyes, I felt an inexplicable pull inside my chest. Strangely enough, it had nothing to do with my father's death. No doubt my father's departure from this world grieved me deeply beyond words, and I've shed enough tears that would make puddles at my feet. But this deep-seeded feeling began to puzzle me. Go to London, it would tell me. Go to London ... Was father's ghost trying to speak with me? I departed from the church shortly after the funeral ended, but this feeling inside of me didn't. It made me rush down the path toward my house, then I accidentally bumped into somebody. When I regained my composure, I saw that it was an elderly rat woman in a forest green dress with brown patches and ... a violet _turban_? This was definitely _not_ a Scotswoman!

"I'm so sorry, madam!" I apologized. "Are you alright?"

The rat woman rose to her feet and swept the dirt off her dress. "I am fine, dear child," she replied. She had a deep voice which sounded almost ... cat-like! "But I see that you've suffered much grief. It's very natural when you lose someone you love."

Her last comment took me by surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"I know many things, dear child," the rat woman replied. "You are Olivia Flaversham, are you not?"

I nodded, though uncomfortable at the thought of a complete stranger knowing my name.

"And you have this feeling inside you. This restless urge that you can't ignore, am I right?"

Again, I nodded. I decided it was my turn to speak this time. "Who are you?"

"I am Madame Ratburn, dear child," said the rat-woman. "And I am a traveling fortune-teller."

"_Traveling fortune-teller_?" I repeated, my voice barely audible to my own ears. "Where do you come from?"

"I am from Egypt," said Madame Ratburn. "Please don't be alarmed by my approach, dear child. I won't hurt you."

Common sense would've generally warned me not to trust the woman. Though my father loved everybody, he always taught me to be cautious toward strangers. And I never believed in fortune-telling either. But somehow I didn't sense anything dangerous about her. She was only an old woman, and her eyes, though small and mysterious, held no malice.

"I ... trust you," I shyly replied.

Madame Ratburn gave me a mysterious smile. "I can tell you about that feeling of yours ... if you'll let me."

I must've let my childish wonder get the better of me because I agreed with utmost curiosity. I did want to know what this feeling was. If she really was a fortune-teller as she claimed to be, she could tell me whether or not my father's spirit was trying to tell me something. She held out her hands to me, a sign that she wanted to hold mine. I humbly indulged her request. Madame Ratburn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she spoke: "The future is clear ... You will be taking the next train to London a week from today. When you arrive there, you will meet a child and you two will become good friends."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with a happiness I had once forgotten before my eighth birthday. I was to make a friend? My childish wonder was soaring! But Madame Ratburn continued; her next prediction turned my wonder into horror.

"But be _warned_; through your new friend, you will run into an enemy from the past. Old wounds will surface, and there will be discord between you and your new friend. But how you deal with that discord will be up to you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! An enemy from the past? No, it couldn't be! He couldn't be alive! That creature couldn't _possibly_ be alive!

"You will be put to the ultimate test," Madame Ratburn continued, her voice now rising. "Only you can choose whether or not to heed your father's request. Only you can regain balance between yourself and the enemy. Only you-"

"You are _mad_, woman!" I interrupted, shaking my hands loose. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I did not want to hear another word that rat woman had to say. I bolted the doors of my house and stayed there. I hid under the covers, shivering. I did not dare to leave the house that day.

Five days have passed since that incident. I never saw that rat woman again, and that inexplicable feeling of wonder returned. Surprisingly, I found myself packing my clothes. There was a train heading straight for London by the end of the week. I couldn't help but feel that this trip to London was my calling. Yes, that's what the feeling was. My _calling_. There was something that needed to be done, and I was the only one to do it! At the same time, I was overwhelmed with the thrill of childish thirst for adventure. I have lived within the confines of my father's box for too long. I may not have been able to grant his final wish, but that didn't mean I wouldn't acknowledge the idea of moving on with my life. As my father did say, that creature has been dead for many years. It wouldn't hurt me to return the place of my childhood. I could visit Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson! I wondered if they would remember me?

That day finally came. It was Friday morning and I was stepping on board the train. I shivered with excitement as I held my suitcase to my chest. My calling was getting stronger, I could feel it! Would my old house be there (or what was left of it)? I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the train in motion. Then I drifted off into dreamland.

"The time is 4:45pm, departin' at London! Please watch your step!"

I had awakened upon the conductor's loud announcement. I rubbed my sleepy eyes with one hand while carrying my luggage with the other. I was fortunate that I didn't walk among a big crowd of mice. The train doors were wide open and London was just waiting for me on the other side. As I stepped onto the pavement, I gazed up at the clouds that blanketed the sky. London ... just like I remembered it during my childhood. The only difference was the style of clothing the mice citizens wore. After all, King George V was ruler of mousedom now. Queen Mousetoria died years ago, and was succeeded by her son, King Mouseward VII. After Mouseward passed away, his son George claimed the throne. England was also in the middle of The Great War. No doubt mice-lings' fathers were drafted. Would Basil of Baker Street endure that same fate? I prayed not!

I stopped by the inn to request a room. My father left me with a fair amount of money. I also worked as a cashier at a toy store back in Scotland, so I have earned and saved some money for myself. The manager was kind enough to give me the keys to my room. I wasted no time in going upstairs to my room to settle down and unpack my things. The room was old, as was the entire inn, but it was clean. One sole window framed the view of St. James Park. Through it, I saw a group of mice children playing. I folded my arms on the sill as I knelt on the floor. Watching those children play made me reminisce my own childhood. After school was over, I would spend hours in the park with my friends George and Roman. Most of my friends were boys. In fact, all my friends were boys. I was quite the tomboy of my age. Suddenly, that feeling in my chest returned. I began to yearn to go outside and get a better view of those children. And that's exactly what I did.

I came within three feet of St. James Park. The children were playing a game of tag. I sat on the bench to watch them. There were five mice, all of them boys. And there was also ... a bat! I saw the back of a bat's head, with an English hat on its head. Impossible! Were my eyes deceiving me! I ran from the bench in the creature's direction with unguided force. My hands grabbed the bat by its shoulders and forced it to face me.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

It wasn't until I regained my composure that I got a better look. My eyes could hardly credit what I was facing! I stared at a gray, modestly pudgy face with dark brown-green eyes framed with long eyelashes, a black nose, and a small mouth with baby fangs. Its ears were long and wide and underneath that English cap was a mass of long, red-brown hair tied in a ponytail. It was a young, skinny girl bat! A young child dressed in commoner's clothing. And there was something oddly familiar about her. I had never seen this girl in my whole life, yet she bore some resemblance to someone I've seen before. But I couldn't remember who.

"I said, 'what are you _doing_!'"

I realized that my manner of approaching was scaring the poor girl. Embarrassed by my own foolishness, I released her from my grip.

"Are you _mad_!" cried the girl bat as she rubbed her shoulders with her webbed hands. "You 'urt me wings!"

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I ... I didn't know. I thought you were ... someone else."

The girl bat laughed; the other mice laughed with her. "'Oo else could I possibly be, silly girl?" she blurted. "There's no one else 'ere but us children!"

"I really am sorry," I repeated, ignoring her last comment.

She suddenly gave me a curious look and approached me with the stealth of a cat. "You're not from around 'ere, are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm from Scotland."

"I can see that!" the girl bat spat out with a devilish giggle. "You wear strange clothes, and you talk funny."

I was insulted by that last comment. I was a mature woman, disciplined to not let comments like that get the better of me. Yet I still felt insulted by the idea of a young child telling me that I wear strange clothes or talk funny. Furthermore, I thought the girl was just being rude. Just because I made the mistake of grabbing her did not give her the right to be rude to me.

The children (including the girl bat) shifted their attention from me to the sound of distant voices calling. It was most likely their mothers, beckoning their children to come home for dinner. The children bade each other farewell and departed. Only the bat child remained. She looked at me with uncanny interest. "I don't know why you came 'ere, but there's nothing that would be of interest to you. You'd best be returnin' to your 'ome."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," I replied, unappreciative of her tone. "And I'm not leaving."

"Oh?" The girl bat didn't seem to be shaken by my last comment in any manner. "Aren't you the brave 'un, eh? Then at the very least, tell me 'oo_ you_ are."

"Flaversham," I responded. "Olivia Flaversham."

"Flaversham?" the girl bat repeated with a giggle. "I've never 'eard of such a name."

"_Really_?" I uttered in a displeased manner. "Then why don't you tell me who _you _are?"

"Jeanette," she replied. "Jeanette 'Olloway. But me friends call me Jenny for short."

The girl called Jeanette Holloway extended her wings as she turned away from me. Her ponytail of brown-red hair shifted in the wind like mist. "Wait!" I called to her, before giving her the chance to take off. "How will I find you again?"

"'_Ere_, of course!" she replied. "I always come 'ere!"

I watched as she flew away in the starlit sky. But I still couldn't shake the thought of how she reminded me of someone, especially with that standoffish demeanor. Who was this Jeanette Holloway?

I went to bed that night back at my room in the inn. My first day back in London was a very strange one indeed. I closed my eyes and was pulled into a dream. It was a moonlit night, with an endless horizon of grassy hills. I saw that girl bat, Jeanette Holloway, standing on top of one. She looked at me, laughed, then beckoned me to follow her; I obeyed, though I must've been her marionette because some force was tugging me in her direction. Jeanette laughed like a common school-girl as she playfully skipped from hill to hill. I panted for breath, but continued to follow. I couldn't tell if she was laughing with me as a friend or at me for being too slow. I was suddenly in control of my movements again when she stopped in a bed of blue flowers. Jeanette plucked one of them and held it to her black, button nose. Ten stars fell from the black sky and appeared to be dancing circles around her head. No, those weren't stars, I realized. Those were fireflies. Jeanette giggled as one of them landed on one of her webbed hands. With her other hand, she removed her English cap and placed the blue flower in her hair. I fixed my gaze on her webbed hands as she formed V shape with them. All ten fireflies encircled her wrists like bracelets, five on each. As if she found this so amusing, Jeanette began to dance. I was surprised that someone like her could dance ballet and do it so gracefully. I could never imagine a creature so tomboyish would ever do such a thing. The flawlessness of her movements were like a swan from a quiet lake. I supposed someone must've taught her ballet professionally. The fireflies unraveled themselves from her wrists and appeared to mimic her movements. As amazed as I was by the view, the girl showed no sign of acknowledging my presence. Why would she pull me all this way just to pretend like I didn't exist? The thought of it displeased me to the temptation of calling her name ... until she finally stopped and looked in my direction. With the wave of her webbed hand, she motioned for me to approach her. That force returned and I was pulled forward until I was three inches from her. She gave me a neutral stare as she took hold of both my hands. Her firefly friends encircled themselves around both our wrists like ropes. A gentle breeze blew her brown-red hair as she closed her eyes. Then I heard a distant voice ... "You will meet a child and you two will become good friends ... good friends ... good friends ..."

I woke up the next morning. It was a very dreary and cold rainy morning. It wasn't a typical day for children to play outside ... unless one child was a bat. I wasted no time in dressing up in warm clothes. I reached for my umbrella, thankful that I brought it with me from Scotland. As I walked down the stairs and out the door, I had a feeling that I would run into that creature again. Would she be in St. James Park? That was the first place I was heading. My thoughts were interrupted by a musical sound. It was coming from those trees just beyond the path. I followed the sound and soon discovered that someone was playing the violin. My heart leapt. There was only one person I knew who played violin. Basil of Baker Street! In all my excitement, I ran to find the source of that sound, then my foot slid on the slippery sidewalk and I lost control of myself. I fell on my bum as I slid toward the tree trunk ... then I heard a laugh.

"Didn't mother e'er tell you not to run in the rain?"

I turned to face the one who spoke to me. From the shadows emerged Jeanette Holloway, with a violin underneath her left wing.

"It was _you_ who played the violin!" I gasped.

Jeanette nodded, before she changed the subject. "You're an absolute mess!" she pointed. "If you had a mother like mine, she would've scolded you for getting your clothes dirty."

I crossed my arms, un-amused with her comment. "My mother is_ dead_."

A frown appeared on the girl bat's face. "Oh, pardon me. Your _father _then. He would find the sight of you disgraceful."

"My father is _dead_!" I reacted, my heart now livid with anger. "And let me point out, that it's not polite to tease, especially when a person is miserable enough!"

I covered my face with my hands, masking the flow of tears that now emerged from my eyes. How could anyone be so ungrateful! Have I returned to London only to be scorned by a spoiled brat! How dare she fool me into thinking it was Basil of Baker Street with her violin! Suddenly, I felt a webbed hand on my shoulder.

"Please stop!" I heard Jeanette beg. "I didn't mean to 'urt your feelin's. I was just angry about yesterday when you grabbed me. I thought you were 'un of those bat 'aters."

I uncovered my face to look at her. "Bat haters?"

Jeanette nodded. "Remember those mice you saw me with? Well, Franz and Lawrence 'ad to sneak out to play with me because their parents don't want 'em 'angin' around the likes of me."

"Is this a jest?"

Jeanette shook her head. "There aren't too many bats in mousedom, 'cept for me and me family. Some mice are very terrified of bats. I was whisperin' in Franz's ear one night that I would be waitin' for 'im by this tree, and 'is mother screamed bloody murder because she thought I was goin' to drink 'is blood."

I scratched the back of my head. "But I_ always_ thought bats drank blood."

Jeanette's expression of concern turned to scorn. "Oh, _you're_ one of those ignorant bat 'aters too!"

"I was_ kidnapped_ by one!" I blurted. "If you were kidnapped by a mouse, wouldn't you be afraid of all mice?"

"That's no reason to 'ate all bats!" Jeanette retorted. "I didn't ask to be born a bat, no more than you asked to be born a mouse!"

I would've argued further, but she spoke such words of wisdom that I kept silent. I sighed and raised my hands in surrender. "You're right. I shouldn't be blaming you for what someone else did. I apologize for that. Can't we just be friends?"

Jeanette rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Well ... I _suppose_. You may be a strange 'un, you seem like a nice lady."

I smiled and extended my hand to her. "Then I'll take that as a _yes_?"

The girl bat smiled and shook my hand in return. Then we both laughed.


	2. War of History Me and my ENEMY!

**In the original Great Mouse Detective film, the plot begins with Hiram Flaversham abducted by Fidget, Ratigan's right-hand bat, and thus ruining what was supposed to have been Olivia's "very best birthday." After she is abducted by the pirate bat himself, there is a very brief, but obvious conflict between the two characters just before Fidget shoves her inside that giant green bottle. In this story that you're about to read, you'll soon realize that conflict in the movie is nothing compared to the conflict that arises when it involves Fidget's beloved daughter. Fidget, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson are properties of Great Mouse Detective; all other characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: **_**The War of History (Me and my ENEMY)!**_

"So where did you learn to play the violin, Jenny?"

Jeanette and I shielded ourselves from the mighty rain within a large hole in the trunk. She insisted that I call her Jenny since that's what her friends call her.

"Mr. Basil taught me," she replied.

"Mr. Basil?" my jaw dropped. "As in Basil of Baker Street?"

Jenny nodded. "You know him too?"

"He saved my life once." I briefly told Jenny the story of how my father was kidnapped on my birthday, how I sought Basil of Baker Street for help, and how we discovered that it was Professor Ratigan, plotting to steal Queen Mousetoria's place on the throne by using my father to build a mechanical queen. In telling her my story, I deliberately left out details about the peg-legged bat. I thought it was best to not mention bats in front of this little girl, for fear she might get offended. To my personal relief, she never asked me about it and she was such a curious little child. I also preceded to tell her about the rest of my history since that kidnapping, up to the point where my father passed away. She must've felt deeply about my loss because I noticed her wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists and sniffling.

"'Ow dreadful," she uttered in a shaky voice. "I'd be very devastated if I lost me father. 'Im and I are very close."

"You must have a good father to be close," I replied.

Jenny lifted her chin and placed her hands on her hips, the sign of a proud lady. "Me father is funny. 'E doesn't talk much, but when 'e does, 'e knows 'ow to tell a good story."

She told me how her father would tell stories of his adventures with his family, and play pretend games with her (like pirates going treasure-hunting). Her father was a tailor in a small shop, feared by some mice for the same reasons they would fear Jenny (for being a bat), but loved by the small circle of friends and children around him. He had a very poor upbringing, with very limited education, making him an object for mockery and scorn. But he was a very smart man with many skills. That was how Jenny described him. It reminded me so much of my own father. He was also a very shy man who grew up in a very restricted household. He was very sensitive to loud sounds because his own father was always drunk and had a very fowl temper. My father would tell me stories of how he got a scolding and a beating if he was caught sitting in front of a window sill daydreaming or siding with his mother (he was protecting her from his beatings). My father never quite grew up, and that was the secret as to why he became a toymaker. It turned out Jenny and I had more in common than I could ever imagine. Besides being very close with our fathers, we both preferred hanging out with boys over other girls, we had a deep love for nature and toys, and we both loved adventure. Jenny had a very active imagination, which both her parents strongly encouraged. Her mother happened to work for Basil of Baker Street and persuaded him to give her violin lessons. Jenny was a very devoted pupil to anything she put her mind to. As I pointed out, she had a fondness for nature and was often seen digging holes in the dirt in hopes she would find some ancient fossil or Spanish treasure. Jenny also had a little brother, whom she was often forced into baby-sitting by her mother. She loved her little brother, but like any first born child she was burdened by the harshness of the adult world. She would complain how boring her little brother can be because he was always afraid, even of the dark (which is highly unusual for a bat). Since I never had a baby brother or sister of my own, I pointed out that she never had to worry about being lonely. She would be his guiding light in a world of darkness. She heaved a sigh of exasperation, a sign that my words of wisdom bored her because her own parents told her the same thing.

"Your family sounds very interesting," I said.

Jenny smiled a proud smile. "Would you like to meet my family?"

That was the most thrilling news I ever heard! I was definitely interested in knowing Jenny's family, especially her father. Jenny's description of him reminded me so much of my own that I just had to meet him! "Where do you live?" I asked.

"485 Addington Street," she replied. "It's just across the bridge by the Thames. I'll be waitin' for you there, tomorrow evenin'."

"I will be there."

Before we went our separate ways, I was concerned about Jenny going home by herself. I insisted that I walk with her up until the bridge, to which she agreed. When we arrived at the bridge by the Thames, we were greeted by her mother. For a bat, she was a belle! Strangely though, she didn't bare much resemblance to her daughter, except for her nose and bridge. The woman's name was Deniece, known by the public as Deniece la Chauve-souris, an actress and singer by profession.

"So this is the same lady who scared you?" said Deniece.

Jenny chuckled nervously. "Yes, well ... that was an accident."

"_Pardonner ma fille, mademoiselle,"_ Deniece said to me. "Sometimes she lets her imagination get the best of her."

"We already made up," I informed her. "You've got a very bright daughter, Madam Deniece."

"_Merci_."

Jenny told her mother about inviting me for dinner to their house, begging for her approval. To Jenny's delight, her request was approved. Deniece would be cooking the dinner while Jenny would wait for me by the bridge.

Once again, I laid on my bed at the inn for the night. I closed my eyes as I pictured in my head how dinner at little Jenny's house would be. I was suddenly disturbed by a child-like giggle. When I woke up, I found myself in the same grassy horizon as the night before. This time, I stood right among the bed of blue flowers. Jeanette Holloway was nowhere in sight, yet I could hear her giggle. I wanted to rush to the source of the sound, but its echo blanketed the black sky. There was no moonlight, nor stars this time. There were only black clouds and thunder. Then I heard something else. The sound of a violin. Jenny's violin! It had to be! I ran across the grassy fields in search for it. It began to rain heavily. I must've been going mad; Jenny's laughter, thunder, a violin, and a strong gust of wind mixed together ... it begged me to run faster! The violin sound grew louder ... and then I stopped. What stood before me was an image of sheer horror. A giant, broken dirigible sat at the foot of a mountain. The same dirigible that crashed into Big Ben the night of the Diamond Jubilee. And both the sounds of the violin and Jeanette's giggle were coming from there! I approached the dirigible with caution. Why would Jenny be hiding in there, I wondered! Two wooden planks were split open on the side, but all I saw within was pure black. Suddenly, the sounds of Jenny's laughter and violin ceased. Everything was silent.

"J-Jenny?" I whispered; there was no reply. I knelt to the level of the open planks. "Jen-AAAHHH!"

Darkness covered my face! With my two hands I grabbed what felt like a webbed hand clasping my face. I began to pull it free. I opened my eyes to see what had grabbed me ... and realized that I was holding my pillow.

I was in my bed back at the inn, and I was panting for a breath. "Only ... a bad ... dream," I uttered between breaths.

The time was 5:25pm. It was the evening I would finally get to visit Jenny's house for dinner. In all my excitement, I dressed up in my best clothing. As to my previous dream, I dismissed it as an ordinary bad dream from too much excitement. Today was going to be different. I will be meeting Jenny's father shortly. A father who would be just like mine.

I rushed out the inn, my whole body shivering from excitement. The bridge by the Thames wasn't too far. I spotted Jeanette, patiently waiting for me to join her.

"You certainly don't waste time," Jenny teased.

Little Jenny was dressed in a forest green shirt, midnight blue skirt, and black dress shoes. A spring-green scarf was wrapped around her slim neck. Jenny was truly a nature girl and it showed in the colors she always wore.

"Come on Livvy!" Jenny urged. "Our dinner will get cold if we stay out 'ere too long!"

We arrived at 485 Addington Street. The door was just on the side of a tall, green-colored house, with a yellow canopy. Two windows sat opposite the door, their sills covered with rectangle flowerpots filled with buttercups. To my surprise, a strong hesitation overwhelmed me as I approached the door. I had no idea why I felt so nervous. Has it really been that long since I've been invited to a family visit? I forced myself through the feeling as I humbly knocked on the door. It was Deniece who answered. She wore a glittering turquoise dress and silver hoop earrings. Her butter-toned hair was neatly groomed and pinned up in a bun. Her long side-strands rested on her breasts.

"Welcome to the Holloway Household," she greeted. "My husband is a little late at his work and won't be home for another ten minutes."

"Is that the girl, mummy?"

Clinging close to Deniece's right leg was a little boy bat who looked up at me with timid eyes. Unlike Jenny, this creature looked exactly like his mother, except that his eyes were round while his mother's were almond-shaped. He had a small bridge, like Jenny's and had only a few strands of hair on his head.

"This little man is Finnius Jr.," Deniece pointed out. "He's a little shy."

I knelt to Finnius Jr.'s level to greet him. "How do you do?"

Finnius Jr. did not respond, but buried his face in his mother's hem.

"Oh stop it, Finny!" Jenny blurted in exasperation. "She's not going to bite you."

"Don't tease your brother, Jeanette," Deniece ordered.

"I'm not," Jenny replied in an annoyed tone.

Deniece shook her head, ignoring her daughter's remark. "Well, don't be shy! Come in!"

Jenny and I walked inside to the scent of fried kippers. Deniece had cooked a fair amount of fish and vegetables. Being a mouse, I was never fond of fish. Fortunately, Deniece had baked cheese crumpets and placed them in a basket on the table, a sign that she took my eating preferences into consideration. She also had another basket, full of fruits. Jenny helped Deniece set up the table while I was in the children's bedroom, trying to get acquainted with Finnius Jr. As Deniece pointed out, little Finnius was shy and didn't like to talk much. I learned that he was also a fussy eater. He only ate fish if it was boiled, never fried. He would spend too much time playing with his food that his father had to force him to eat. It wasn't until his mother used more subtle methods to convince little Finnius to eat his food. One thing he had in common with his big sister was he had a vivid imagination and liked to play pretend games, though he didn't share the sense of pride and adventure that Jenny had. Finnius Jr. liked to hide in boxes and sometimes used them as mini tables to read his books. His favorite subject was science and he often dreamed of being a chemist someday.

I asked Finnius Jr. to tell me a bit about his father. His description was nothing at all like Jenny's. Little Finnius described his father as always sad. His father would sometimes sit on a stool by himself, withdrawn from family activities and thinking of the past. Finnius Jr. would be the one to provide his father comfort. Since little Finnius was a very timid child, his father would help him to overcome his fears, though sometimes he got a little carried away, making his son even more fearful. Although he loved his father, he was more closer to his mother. His father would say that it was because she spoiled him. I learned that his father and he shared the same first name, Finnius. His father was also crippled, as Finnius Jr. said.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"Daddy's 'ere! Daddy's 'ere!" I heard Jenny cry happily.

The moment of truth awaited. The children's father was here! Now was my chance to meet him!

Finnius Jr. left the parlor to greet his father. As much as I shared the same excitement as the children, I stood perfectly still as I listened to the voices.

"You look tired, dear," I heard Deniece say. "How did work go?"

"Da usual, Niecy."

My ears twitched at the sound of the second voice. I could hardly credit what I had just heard. Da usual? Based on Jenny's description, I imagined her father to have a soft, gentle voice, similar to my father's. But the voice I heard sounded ... raspy, like a cigar smoker. I impulsively stepped out of the children's room and rushed downstairs to get a good look at the father. Who was he? What did he look like? Jenny stood by the foot of the stairs to greet me. "I told me father you were 'ere," she said. "'E would like to meet you."

No sooner were her words spoken than I saw the shadow of a bat. All of a sudden, my heart sank as I recognized every detail of this creature's character traits. The wings were outstretched as its shadow took each step, which came to a halt every second step. I glimpsed at the shadow's feet ... one foot was missing! A peg was in its place; I knew that kind of trait could only come from a pirate. But my worst fear was realized when the bat finally emerged in the room ... and then, I knew! Those red rings around his yellow eyes, the notch in his right ear, the unusually large mouth, and that pig-like nose! My body went rigid with livid emotions as I stared into the eyes of my old enemy, and he into mine. Those horrid words that Madame Ratburn told me in Scotland were racing through my head: "You will run into an enemy from the past. Old wounds will surface, and there will be discord ..." It was him! It was Fidget ... Ratigan's peg-legged lackey!

"You!" I finally found my voice again. "What are you doing here!"

"I was gonna ask you da same question!" Fidget reacted in a defensive tone.

"Finnius?" I heard Deniece's voice call out. "Do you know this girl?"

Fidget nodded with a scowl. "Yeah, I know her. We go back a long way."

"Livvy!" Jenny uttered in surprise. "I never knew you were friends with Daddy."

My attention shifted back to Jeanette. "Is _this_ your father, Jenny?"

The girl bat crossed her arms. "Of course 'e's me father," she sighed in exasperation. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

I looked up at Fidget, then back at Jenny. What she said was true. She did bear a resemblance: the gray fur, the ears, the English cap, the way she dressed, the occasional standoffish manner ... All were shared traits of Fidget. It was no wonder she looked familiar to me when I first met her. Why didn't I see that before!

"Take Jenny to the diningroom, Niecy," Fidget told Deniece. "I want to ... visit with my old friend."

"Can't we leave the visiting for dinner?" Deniece suggested. "The food is prepared and the children are getting hungry."

"I want a few minutes alone," Fidget insisted.

"I think that's a good idea, Madam Deniece," I added. "Your husband and I have some ... catching up to do."

Deniece refrained from further protest and beckoned the children to come in the diningroom with her. Fidget closed the door gently, but did not take his eyes off me.

"How could a man like _you_ be a father?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Dat's none of your business," Fidget replied.

"It is if a certain criminal is not in jail where he _belongs_!"

"So what's it to you, _kid_?"

"It's not Jenny's fault that she has _you_ for a father. She deserves better."

I knew my last remark insulted him, because Fidget was seething through his teeth. "Don't you tell _me _how to raise my kids. Dhey're _mine_!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at his comment. "_Yours_, you say? Are you sure they're not _other _parents' children you stole?"

"You're an _idiot_! Of course dhey're mine! Jenny said so herself, _'can't you see da resemblance'_!"

Our little battlefield must've lasted longer than we both anticipated; Deniece opened the door shortly after Fidget's outburst.

"Are we going to eat dinner or not?" she asked in an impatient tone. "The children are _waiting_."

Fidget took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Yes Niecy, I'm comin'."

No sooner did Deniece turned around to walk back in the diningroom than Fidget began to follow. I did the same, but only at distance and after Fidget went to the other side of the door. As I walked in, thoughts of Madame Ratburn's prediction raced inside my head. It seemed like the discord she predicted had already started when Fidget and I had our first quarrel. She also said that it would be up to me in how I choose to deal with this discord. But how can I deal with it? I see Fidget's face and the only thing I can ever think of is how my eighth birthday was ruined! When I looked at him, my first thought was to strangle him! However, I chose not to act on that impulse for one very important reason: Jeanette. In the short amount of time I knew her, we developed a strong relationship. The last thing I wanted to do was to sever that relationship. Why should she pay the price for something her father did? And she was a very smart and mature child ... nothing like her father at all! I found it hard to believe that she was Fidget's daughter, despite the obvious resemblance they both shared.

The family feast was alright, no different from any other. The only differences were Deniece and the children engaged more in conversation while Fidget and I sat in livid silence, staring at each other. It wasn't until Jenny spoke that our attention was shifted from each other. "Auntie Annabella sent you a telegram, Daddy," she told Fidget. "Great grandma Maria auditioned for a role in an opera called _The Sea of Changes_. It's supposed to be about the war."

"Your grandmother is a very active woman, Fidget," Deniece said with a smile. "A gentle voice like hers is just what London needs in this time of need."

"Why do people go to war?" Finnius Jr. asked his mother. "Why can't everyone live in peace, like we do?"

Oh, the pure innocence of childhood! How I longed to be his age again! Life was simple and possibilities of a better future were endless! Unfortunately, the world of adulthood was more difficult than a child could ever imagine. War was a necessary evil, an adult's vision of a better future. And even the most peaceful families got involved in war, mostly by force. But how could you explain that to a child?

"Well, dear," Deniece began to explain with motherly affection. "It's like this: there is a book, like the ones you read. All books have two sides, a front and a back. And then there is the middle, called the spine. As long as all three pieces are together, the book is in perfect harmony, and easier for you to read."

Her explanation sounded very odd, yet I was interested in hearing more. I listened with undivided attention, as did little Finnius.

"But books also have a weakness. Over time, they get very old. One side goes in one direction and the other side goes the opposite. Rather than staying together, they become brittle and eventually break apart at the spine. Now you are left with a mess of pages on the floor with nothing to hold them together. That is what war is like. All creatures live in harmony, and then they become restless. One race wants to go left, the other wants to go right. One tries to convince the other to walk with them, the other refuses. Both sides become restless until one day they divide and those who want to maintain harmony are left with no direction at all."

Finnius Jr.'s eyes widened in surprise. "Wow ... I never thought of it _that_ way, mummy."

"Dat's why great grandma's going to sing in dat opera," I heard Fidget tell his son. "Because music fixes da spine and brings everyone back together."

My interest to Deniece's story faded and I began to cringe. A creature like Fidget say 'brings everyone back together,' after he was the one who divided me from my father! What a _hypocrite_!

Finnius Jr. turned his head to face Fidget. "Did you ever go to war, Daddy?"

I saw Fidget wince at his son's question. Now this should be very amusing, I thought to myself. If Fidget hadn't done so already, he would have to tell him what Finnius Jr.'s father was really like.

"Well uh ... yes, somethin' like dat."

Little Finnius's ears perked up, as did Jenny's. "What kind of war was it, Daddy?"

I could no longer control myself. "Yes, _Daddy_," I mocked. "What _kind_ of war was it?"

My sarcasm caught everyone around me off guard, Fidget included. Fidget in particular fixed his gaze on me, because he knew what I was referring to. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "When I was Finny's age, I lived a free life with no spine, like your mother was talkin' about."

I chuckled. _No spine_ was correct. I've always known Fidget to be a coward. His large ears perked up and I knew he heard me, but continued his story nonetheless.

"I didn't have a mother or father, you see. Both my parents were killed by ... one of dhose bat hatin' races. I didn't have anybody to take care of me ... until some other race found me, and brought me to dheir leader."

Again, I chuckled. Parents killed by bat haters? He was probably making up this story so that his children would feel sympathy for him.

"Was this leader _mean_, Daddy?" asked Jenny.

Fidget nodded. "Everyone was afraid of her. She captured a lot of mice. Some she killed, others she tortured."

_Blaming an innocent woman for YOUR crimes?_ I thought to myself. No doubt in my mind that he most likely killed and tortured.

"Did you get involved, Daddy?" said Finnius Jr.

A frown appeared on Fidget's face. "I tried not to, but ... sometimes, son, war just happens. We're never prepared for it, and dhen we're swept into it."

"Like you were swept into ruining a little girl's _birthday_!" I blurted, exhausted with this blasphemy.

"I didn't say dat," Fidget replied defensively.

"Well you speak as if you were a helpless victim."

Fidget's storytelling came to an abrupt halt. Now he and I were glaring at each other. "Why don't you just tell them the truth, _Daddy_? Tell them how you broke into our house, and that you_ kidnapped_ my father and I!"

The peg-legged pirate snarled. "Why don't _you_ explain to my kids why you came back to London!"

"What is the meaning of this!" Deniece interrupted. Our argument most likely was getting out of hand because Deniece and the children stared at us in awkward disbelief. I was the first one to speak.

"Let me explain, Madam Deniece," I began. "There's a reason your husband and I know each other. My father and I were taken captive for Professor Ratigan's plot to overthrow Queen Mousetoria ... by _him_!"

"What are you _saying_, Livvy!" asked a confused Jeanette.

My heart broke when I was confronted with telling Jenny the truth. "I'm very sorry, Jenny," I began, fighting back tears. "I didn't want to tell you this, but ... your father is not the man you think he is."

"What do you _mean_?"

"Remember our conversation in St. James Park? I told you that I was kidnapped by a bat once. Your _father_ was that bat."

Jenny turned her gaze to her father, her eyes wide with shock. "It's _not_ true, is it Daddy? Please tell me it's not true!"

Fidget lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Jenny ... but it is true."

Our family feast became silent as a graveyard the remainder of the visit.


	3. History Repeats

** **In the original Great Mouse Detective film, the plot begins with Hiram Flaversham abducted by Fidget, Ratigan's right-hand bat, and thus ruining what was supposed to have been Olivia's "very best birthday." After she is abducted by the pirate bat himself, there is a very brief, but obvious conflict between the two characters just before Fidget shoves her inside that giant green bottle. In this story that you're about to read, you'll soon realize that conflict in the movie is nothing compared to the conflict that arises when it involves Fidget's beloved daughter. Fidget, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson are properties of Great Mouse Detective. Madame Ratburn belongs to Mouse Avenger, all other characters belong to me.** **

**Chapter 3: **_**History Repeats**_

I could not fall asleep at the inn that night. As I tossed and turned in my bed, my mind dwelt on the event that took place on Addington Street. How I had envisioned that an evening with Jenny's family would be a blessing, when it reality it was a curse. My own enemy from the past, alive and living like a king with a wife and two children. The thought of it was making me ill! And poor, poor Jeanette Holloway! She trusted her father! She looked up to him as the spine in her own fragile world. She endured such hardships, accused of being a dangerous creature by her friends' parents, branded an outcast among mousedom society ... And not just for being a bat, but for having a notorious criminal as a father! She was practically paying the price for her father's crimes, and the very idea broke my heart! How could Jenny look up to her father now? And as much as I despised Fidget, my love for his daughter remained unshaken. She will need a guiding voice now, one that could show her the way. I would be her guiding voice.

The next morning, I left the inn and headed over to St. James Park. It was another dark, raining day. I imagined that Jenny would be there in her usual spot, playing her violin and sitting all alone. She most likely would need someone she could talk to and trust, and I would be the one to do it. I was two yards away from the trees. Jenny was there alright ... but she was not alone! Fidget was there with her, a sight that very much displeased me. He was most likely trying to win her over, as I knew what he was capable of. I had to keep myself hidden from view. If he spotted me, he would most likely try to keep Jenny away from me or persuade her to not visit me anymore. I walked off the pathway onto the wet grass to avoid being seen. I approached the tree from the side, where I was finally close enough to overhear their voices while keeping out of sight. The first voice I heard was Jenny's.

"Are you alright, Daddy?"

"Daddy's fine, Jenny," I heard Fidget say. "I ... just need a little time to myself."

"Mother's worried about you, and Finny told me you were in 'un of your sad moods again."

"As I said, I'm fine."

"But you're not fine, Daddy," Jenny plead. "If you stay out 'ere, you'll catch a cold. Please come back to the house."

"Jenny, please stop!" I heard exasperation in his voice. "I'm not a baby and I don't need your help!"

The next thing I heard was Jenny crying. What a horrible and ignorant little man! He made Jenny come out here on a cold, rainy afternoon, worrying! And for his own selfish reasons! I was surprised that Jenny still trusted him enough to even consider looking out for her father's well-being. I climbed up the root to get a better view. Now I was able to see the two bats below. I would've intervened in the conversation ... until I saw Fidget hugging his daughter.

"Jenny, I'm sorry," Fidget spoke in a soft voice. "Daddy is just ... a little confused right now."

"It's about Livvy, isn't it?" asked Jenny, still weeping. "You feel bad because of what you did to Livvy."

Fidget nodded. "I could never forget. And I never wanted you to get involved in da mess." He released his hold on her and wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes.

"Since it's out in the open now, could you please tell me what happened?"

I watched as Fidget took a deep breath and sat on a pebble. He gestured with his webbed handed for Jenny to do the same. Was this going to be another one of his embellished stories again? I listened with undivided attention as he began to speak.

"Your brother asked me if I was ever involved in a war," he began. "Well, I was at war ... with myself. Da leader I talked about was Lillian Bates, captain of da Nightwing Pirates. I served under her rule, and she trained me to be her personal assassin. I didn't want to do it, but ... I was too young. Young and stupid."

Stupid was right, I thought to myself.

"I've kidnapped and killed under her orders," Fidget continued. "Dhen I got into a fight; I lost my leg. Da captain was killed, I had nowhere to go, dhen da Professor found me. I began workin' for him, doin' da same t'ing. But one night, da Professor was plannin' da biggest crime of all. He wanted to eliminate Queen Mousetoria and take her place on da throne. Since I was his right-hand bat, he confided in me da details before he would make da announcement to da rest of da gang. To carry out his plan, he needed me to find a toymaker who would create a mechanical double of da Queen. I knew I just couldn't fetch any toymaker; my boss's plans were too great for dat. It had to be one with da best reputation in all mousedom. And I knew who it would be: Hiram Flaversham, your friend's father."

My expression remained neutral, not knowing what to make of what I heard. So he was telling her the truth, so far. But that didn't mean my opinion of him changed one bit. Still, Fidget continued to tell his story.

"I found his house, so I broke through da window, fought with him, and took him to da Professor. I didn't see his kid dhere at da time. She was probably hidin' somewhere, and I didn't know anythin' about a birthday. Da Professor dhen gave me a list, and another errand. Da toymaker wouldn't cooperate with da Professor, so he had to find a way to force him to. Since da toymaker loved his daughter, it only made sense to kidnap her to carry out da Professor's plans."

Jenny looked at her father with wide eyes. I knew that his terrible confession stunned her. "I know you 'ad a rough past, but why didn't you tell me about Livvy?"

Fidget heaved a sigh. "You told me you met a nice lady. I didn't know dat lady was _Livvy_!"

Jeanette lowered her head and twiddled her webbed fingers, a sign to me that she was stumbling for the right words to say. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I ... want to see Livvy again."

Her response stunned her father, as it did myself. I heard Fidget protest, as I had feared. I was bad news, he described me. I would use my past history to separate them, he said. The very nerve of him! Fortunately, Jenny was much too opinionated to give in to his wishes. At first, he half agreed only if I did not come back at the house again to cause any more trouble. Ha! As if I had any intention of going back to his house! But that wasn't enough for Jeanette. She spoke in my defense, that my opinion would never change no matter what and that he shouldn't worry too what I say. Eventually, Fidget saw that he couldn't win and agreed wholeheartedly to his daughter's request. I smiled in secret triumph. Hurrah for Jeanette!

Now was my chance to leave. I attempted to climb down the tree root ... but my foot slipped. I let out a baby scream as lost my balance and fell backwards. While in mid-air, I twisted my upper torso and used my right arm as a shield. Bad idea! When I landed on the ground, I heard a loud a snap. I moaned as a sharp pain encompassed my entire arm. I must've been pretty loud because I spotted both Fidget and Jenny standing above me.

"Livvy! Are you alright!"

I slowly lifted myself to my knees with my good elbow. "I ... think I broke ... my arm."

"Why am I not surprised?" Fidget said in a condescending tone.

That was an insult! "It's called a broken arm, stupid! I suppose you've never seen one before."

"First off, I have a _broken wing_, remember!" Fidget reacted. "And second, I t'ought dat was you spyin' on us!"

My mouth hung wide open as his last remark petrified me. Naturally, I would've come up with something in my defense, but my mind was a complete blank. "That's ... _nonsense_! I was climbing a tree root, for old time's sake."

"I was afraid dis would happen!" he complained to his daughter. "I knew she would pull dis kind of stunt!"

"A _stunt_! You call getting injured a _stunt_!"

"Please stop it, you two!" Jenny interrupted. "Daddy, she needs a doctor."

Fidget clasped the sides of his head in frustration. I could see he wanted to make a protest, but couldn't. He heaved a sigh of surrender. "Hurry back to da house," he said to Jenny. "Tell your mother to get Dr. Hemingway."

"But 'oo will watch Livvy?" asked Jenny.

"I will," Fidget volunteered. "Someone has to keep her dry. She's gettin' wet as it is."

Could my day get any worse! My arm was broken, I was cold and wet, now I was to be left alone with my worst enemy. Fidget extended his left wing over my head to shield me from the rain. Humiliated by my current position, I began stroking my fractured arm with my good hand.

"Don't smudder it!" Fidget barked, catching me off guard. "Unless you want _your arm_ to end up like_ my wing_."

Surprisingly, I did as he commanded. How embarrassing that I had to endure this humiliation. I did not deserve this. I didn't know why Fidget volunteered to stay with me. I wished he didn't! I was a grown woman, perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the same tree root I fell from. I shivered from the cold; fortunately, Fidget's wing kept me from getting any wetter. But Fidget himself was soaked and shivering.

"You can always go home where it's drier," I said, hoping it would convince him to go away.

"Dat's not gonna work," he said, surprising me that he actually knew what I was doing. "Besides, someone has to stay here until a doctor comes."

As Fidget had promised, he remained by my side until Deniece came with an Indian mouse doctor by the name of Robert Hemingway. I was taken to the Holloway residence on Addington Street. I lay on the bed in the guest bedroom while Dr. Hemingway tied a splint around my broken arm. Deniece was kind enough to loan me one of her old dresses since my clothes were all wet. Jenny and Finnius Jr. both greeted me, concerned for my well-being. As for Fidget ... he did me the honor of going to the inn I originally stayed in and brought my things to me, though I suspected not of his own free will. Probably his wife or daughter (or both) talked him into doing so, as his facial expression was that of _forced service_. He also brought me a tray of food during meal times. I would've said that I wasn't hungry just to put on a polite face, but I was beyond famished.

"How's your arm?" I head Fidget ask in a soft voice.

"It's ... fine, thank you," I hesitantly replied.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice," said Fidget. "I know you don't trust me. Why else would you hide above dat tree root to avoid me?"

"Who said I was trying to avoid you?" I replied in a tone, both surprised and defensive.

Fidget pointed his webbed finger against the back of his right ear. "We bats have good hearin'. I heard you walkin' on dat path, even dhough I said nuthin'."

I turned my head, ashamed to look at him. I mustered all my courage to speak again. "So ... why did you stay with me?"

"Somebody had to," he replied. "I don't t'ink you'd want to catch a cold. Besides, Jenny can be too ... what's da word? _Altruistic_ for her own good. So ... why not take da burden off her?"

His words made me shudder inside. It really sounded as if he actually _cared_, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it! Once again, I tried to show a brave face. "How did you ... become a ... father?"

Fidget paused and gave me a puzzled expression that looked similar to an innocent child. "I don't know ... I didn't plan to. It just happened."

"_Just happened_?" I repeated.

Fidget nodded. He lowered his head and twiddled his fingers. "It's hard to explain ... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I find it hard to believe you now," I uttered, my voice trembling. "The same bat that kidnapped me didn't look like the kind who'd care about children."

"I didn't ... _dhen_. But I met my wife and ... I became a father."

I still couldn't believe what I heard. My lips trembled; I could feel tears sting my eyes. I finally turned my head to face him. "How ... how could you ruin my birthday? How could you leave a helpless young girl alone with no father? How could anyone be so ... _cold_!"

Fidget winced, his large ears drooped as he avoided eye contact. "Because I didn't want to feel. I t'ought I was better off if I didn't feel."

"_Better off_? Who'd want to live like_ that_?"

"Someone who was young and stupid," Fidget replied with a frown. "And I can never forget what I've done. I wish I hadn't done it ..."

I covered my face with my good arm. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He sounded so ... _sincere_. A part of me wanted to believe him, but I couldn't shake the image of the cruel bat that kidnapped me. The bat I knew would've had me thrown off the dirigible in a heartbeat, yet the same bat I saw now said that he _wished he hadn't done it_! I felt a webbed hand rest on my good shoulder. "I've hurt you ... and, I'm sorry ..."

"Leave me alone," I uttered in a meek voice. "Please ... leave me alone ..."

The former pirate obediently acknowledged my request. I wept like a confused and frightened little child. Why did I come back to London? _Why, why, why ...?_

My first night at the Holloway household was a strangely quiet one. We had a family dinner in place of the fiasco from the prior evening, except Fidget and I did not quarrel. There wasn't even a conversation. Just the sound of silverware tapping the plates. After dinner was over, I sat in the parlor, getting acquainted with Deniece. She wore a plain, dark green dress, and she still looked like a belle! She was so dignified and disciplined. I found it hard to believe that she was Fidget's wife. I learned that she was an unusually strong woman. Her parents were killed when she was a child. She had suffered so much heartache and torment, yet she remained unchanged! I respected her for that. I even heard her sing "Ma Premiere Chanson," her very first song before she began her career at the _Mousedemonium Theatre_. I suddenly asked her how she became acquainted with Fidget. It turned out she rescued him from drowning that night I witnessed Professor Ratigan throw him off the dirigible. So _that's_ how he survived!

I'm sorry for the way my husband treated you," she said to me. "He has suffered greatly for his mistakes. But you must understand, Olivia, he didn't have the privileges you and I did. He has been going through life with no sense of direction. I know it's very hard for you, but you must forgive him."

"Forgive him?" I uttered. "How can I?"

"If you don't, and you continue to hold on to that pain, you will forever be at war within yourself. You must forgive, if not for his sake, then for your own."

That night, I slept in the guestroom. Visions of the past plagued my dreams. I frequently woke up because I thought I was trapped in a giant green bottle ... or I thought Fidget had put me in a sack again. I did not sleep well ... Could things possibly get any worse? Then the next day came ...

It was another cold, rainy morning. I woke up to the sound of children crying. Crying! What was going on! I jumped from my bed and raced down the stairs. I saw Jenny and Finnius Jr. in their mother's arms with tears in their eyes. But Fidget was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" I asked.

"It's Daddy," she uttered. "They took 'im!"

"What!" I cried in bewilderment.

"The bad 'uns ... They_ stole_ our Daddy!"


	4. Closure

** **In the original Great Mouse Detective film, the plot begins with Hiram Flaversham abducted by Fidget, Ratigan's right-hand bat, and thus ruining what was supposed to have been Olivia's "very best birthday." After she is abducted by the pirate bat himself, there is a very brief, but obvious conflict between the two characters just before Fidget shoves her inside that giant green bottle. In this story that you're about to read, you'll soon realize that conflict in the movie is nothing compared to the conflict that arises when it involves Fidget's beloved daughter. Fidget, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson are properties of Great Mouse Detective. Madame Ratburn belongs to Mouse Avenger, all other characters belong to me.** **

**Chapter 4: **_**Closure**_

They STOLE our Daddy! How these profound words echoed in my head as my heart sank to the pit of my stomach! My Daddy was stolen when I was a young girl! And now it has happened again! Since Jenny was too shaken up to speak, Deniece told me what happened. Shortly after I went to bed last night, Fidget and Jenny were sent by Deniece to the food market to buy more supplies. Upon leaving the store, some of Professor Ratigan's old thugs caught up with them. They wanted to give Fidget another chance to rejoin with them, but Fidget refused to give into their offer. This did not sit well with Ratigan's thugs, who split up into two sides and separated the two bats by grabbing them. Fidget ended up becoming a punching bag to one of them. Jenny freed herself by biting the arm of her captive. She attacked the mouse who was hitting her father, who in turn swiped her away with his arm. Naturally, this angered Fidget and there was a struggle. He fought long enough to allow Jenny to escape. At first, Jenny didn't want to leave his side and wanted the both of them to fight off the thugs. Fidget practically scolded her to do as he said. So Jenny obediently ran away. She returned to the house and told her mother what happened, who in turn called upon Basil of Baker Street to search for him. Fidget had still not been found, which was why the children were both crying (Jenny the most).

Deniece-who I learned not only knew Basil of Baker Street but also worked for him-asked me to watch the children while she, Basil, and good old Dr. Dawson searched for Fidget. I was only more than happy to help. The children needed comfort, especially Jenny. I couldn't just leave them alone. "Basil will do everything he can," I spoke softly to Jenny as I held her in my arms. "He is a good detective. He helped me find my Daddy and bring him home safely when I needed help. I'm sure he'll do the same for yours too."

By mid-afternoon, Deniece had returned. They had succeeded in finding his scarf; Toby tracked his scent down to The London Palladium, off Oxford Street. Beneath the stage floor was a dark hole, where a villainous tyrant named Llewelyn of Breconshire reigned supreme. According to Basil's description, this Llewelyn of Breconshire was what Fidget was to Professor Ratigan, way before Fidget's time. He was hired for his lust for inflicting pain on helpless victims, and he managed to do this by adhering to their personal desires then using it against them. One homeless woman mouse off the streets (named Clarissa Glum) longed to be like one of the middle-class women, clean and properly dressed. Disguised as a beautician, Llewelyn promised to grant Clarissa's wish and invited her to his place where she was cleaned and groomed until she exceeded the expectations of an ideal middle-class woman. So Clarissa enjoyed her newfound fortune as everyone around her praised and adored her. Unfortunately, she learned too late that praise and beauty had their price. Since she was alone all her life, she didn't know how to properly handle constant praise or lack of privacy. Llewelyn knew this too well so he murdered one of her adoring fans and set it up to make it look like she was the culprit. And she had no reputation, good or bad, so she was an easy suspect to be tried and hanged. As for his dealings with the Professor, Llewelyn was the only employee to have gotten away with outsmarting his own boss. If the Professor ever handed him a task, Llewelyn always demanded payment in advance before accepting the task, thus making things very difficult for his boss. Because he was supposedly too smart for his own good, the Professor and his gang attempted to trick him and have him killed. But Llewelyn beat them in their own game, killing two of the Professor's thugs, and disappearing from public view. Professor Ratigan had hired Felicia as his executioner for whenever any of his own thugs betrayed him or upset him, most likely to keep order in case Llewelyn influenced any of them. Fidget was hired as his employee four years later, most likely for his youth and his naivete.

As to Fidget's whereabouts, Llewelyn held him captive in a cell, hanging from a ceiling by a chain that bound both his wrists. He was still alive, but he was beaten badly. It was unwise to attempt a rescue without a thoroughly devised plan, for Llewelyn of Breconshire had incredibly acute hearing, a quick thinker, exceptionally good with knives. He would most likely have Fidget killed, which would devastate poor Jenny. Did I mention that this Llewelyn character was also a bat?

"I'll rescue Daddy," said Jenny.

"Out of the question!" I heard Deniece respond. "Llewelyn of Breconshire is not a man to be taken lightly. We'll need to wait until we've come up with a plan."

"What if 'e kills Daddy while we wait!" Jenny asked. "Daddy can't defend 'imself! 'E'll need our help!"

"Your father is a much stronger man than you give him credit for, Jeanette! We'll be helping him best if we wait!"

"But mother-"

"That's _enough_, Jeanette!"

Her mother's disapproval made little Jenny clench her fists angrily. She turned her head to face me. "What do you think, Livvy?"

"I agree with your mother, Jenny."

Her large ears drooped. "What!"

"I know you want to help your father, Jenny," I tried to explain in an understanding manner, "But if Llewelyn uses people's personal desires against them as Basil says, your being there might make matters worse. He might use you as an excuse to win your father over."

"Father would never give in, no matter what," Jenny insisted. "'E loves me!"

"I never said he didn't. But Llewelyn is supposedly a clever and persuasive villain. And your father was a criminal once. It's very possible Llewelyn could convince him to re-join a life of crime. If your father told you to run when you two were struggling, it was probably for that reason."

But my explanation did not convince her one bit. As a matter of fact, it seemed to make her more angry. "My father would never do such a thing! 'E's a better man than those thugs would ever be! But what do you care!"

Her last remark had taken me aback. How could she say such a thing to me! But she didn't stop at that.

"You don't care if my father dies!" Jenny continued in an accusing tone. "You say 'e might re-join because 'e kidnapped you once. So my father was a criminal once, but 'e's suffered enough for 'is mistakes! 'E 'as no intention of re-joining!"

"That's enough, Jeanette!" Deniece interrupted, coming to my aide. "There's no need to accuse your friend of anything."

Jenny turned her head to face her mother. "But it's true, mother! She's angry with Daddy because 'e kidnapped 'er! 'E said 'e was sorry but clearly that's not enough for 'er! And she won't 'elp me because she thinks 'e'll re-join! 'Asn't Daddy suffered enough!"

Deniece attempted to grab her daughter by the arm, but Jenny shook it loose and ran out the door. But not before turning her gaze on me once more. "I thought we were friends, Livvy! Daddy was right; you are trying to separate us!"

Out of impulse, I ran out to chase her. Now I knew what Fidget meant about Jenny being too altruistic for her own good. She acted as if it was her sole responsibility to ensure her father's safety. But to say the things she did to me! To be angry with me! It made me realize that, like her father, she had a very bad temper. And like her father, she was also a very fast runner. I found myself getting exhausted and out of energy, and we were no more than four blocks away from the Holloway household. I never thought that bats could ever run that fast! And where in the world was she running to? Still, I continued to follow her ... until something stood in both our ways!

"If it isn't our friend's kid."

I remembered these mice. They were Professor Ratigan's thugs alright. And they looked unusually pleased by our presence.

"Where's my Daddy?" Jenny demanded.

"He's with us, of course," said one of the mice, before he approached little Jenny and held her chin in his hand. "But ... I'm sure he'll be pleased to see his little-Ow!"

Jenny grabbed the mouse's arm with her webbed hands and bit it with her fangs. She demanded that the mice bring her father back to her this instant. What made her think they would even listen to her, I wondered?

"I'm afraid our new leader won't let us do that," said another mouse. "But if you want to see your father again, Llewelyn would welcome you warmly at his place."

Obviously, these mice were trying to goad Jenny into coming with them so Llewelyn could use her as a pawn to win Fidget over. Jenny of course was too opinionated to give in, but that would not be enough for them. If there was one thing I've learned about thugs, they had many ways of getting what they wanted ... and they would surely use them to their advantage. I called to Jenny, begging her to not provoke these mice any further and come back to the house. I was taken by surprise when suddenly one of the thugs grabbed my good arm. "I remember you," he said. "You're that Scottish brat our Fidget kidnapped many years ago."

Jenny must've been quick to notice my disposition, for she jumped away, did a back-flip in mid-air, landed, and bit the arm of the mouse who held me. Soon afterwards, both Jenny and I found ourselves in a struggle. Jenny was amazingly swift in evading her enemies. She flew in circles to make them dizzy, and succeeded, leaving us both enough time to escape. But then there were more ... much more. Jenny and I looked at each other, nodded in agreement before running in opposite directions. I was no fighter nor was I a skilled strategist, but our current predicament forced me to make an exception. I ran up a piece of wood (fashioned like a seasaw), leaning on a barrel. I was to jump across to a layer of bricks just before reaching the end while my chasers would lose their balance and fall. Jenny flew to the road, where cars were approaching. Since she was a bat and could fly, she would swoop up while her pursuers were left to deal with oncoming traffic. Our quick thinking seemed to have saved us both. The mice who chased me fell and were injured, leaving me enough time to climb down the layers of bricks (which were formed like stairs) and back to the ground. Jenny's pursuers lost their nerve with almost being run over by a car while she flew over to re-join with me. But soon the mice that Jenny made dizzy regained their equilibrium and chased us. Suddenly, my strength and endurance gave up on me and I fell to the ground panting for breath. Jenny, who was just getting ready to fly, stopped herself to come to my aide. But as soon as she was within a foot from my view, I saw some strange, chain-like object encircling her wings and waist. It pulled on her until she slid to the ground. When I got a better view I realized that some dark figure cloaked in black had used what looked like a chain-whip in capturing her. Jenny's captor slowly approached us both. I got a better look at him and was taken aback by what I saw. This creature was a bat alright, but when I saw his face he had a very leonine like face! His hair was a thick brown mane that extended from his head over to his shoulders. He was dressed in the clothing of a bounty hunter, and was very muscular for a bat. The creature gazed down at us with piercing yellow eyes.

"So this is the peg-legged's daughter?" I heard him say. His accent sounded Welsh.

"Aye, Sir Llewelyn," said one of the mice.

_Sir _Llewelyn? So that was him, the infamous Llewelyn of Breconshire! The bat knelt by the captured Jeanette Holloway and carried her by the chain that enslaved her. Poor Jenny squirmed and struggled to break free but to no avail. "She has a lovely face, for someone who resembles her father," said Llewelyn. The leonine-faced bat drew Jenny's face closer to his. "I have witnessed your skill in evading my men. Perhaps you could work for us, alongside your father. You two would make a remarkable pair."

"I will never join you, nor will Daddy!" Jenny replied and spat in his face.

Llewelyn responded with a look of indifference as he wiped his face with his free webbed hand. "That is what I will decide, young lady." He turned his gaze on the mice and threw Jenny at their feet. "Bring them both to our hideout. The Scotswoman will be put in the cell with our honored guest."

I heard Jenny scream for me to run, but I was too weak and exhausted to move. I stared blankly in shame as I watched the mice take her away. I had failed her. I was to protect her, and I had failed. And then darkness engulfed me ...

"Are you awake?"

My head throbbed and swam as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first … then I saw I was in a dark, dingy cell with only a small barred window above where moonlight shone. Both my wrists were bound behind my back, and obviously my captors took no consideration that I had a broken arm because it hurt. I also felt alongside my back a pair of webbed wings and the back of a head with large ears. My captors must've put both Jeanette and I in this cell together.

"Jenny, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm _not _Jenny!"

That voice! I turned my head to gaze at the creature that was tied with me … _Fidget_! And he was quite a mess!

"What are you doing here!" I blurted. "Where's Jenny?"

"Dhey have her," Fidget replied, heaving a sigh of exasperation. "God, I _told_ her to stay home! If I ever get outta here alive, I'm gonna_ kill_ her!"

Oh no! Llewelyn had Jenny! Panic soared through my mind as I hurriedly struggled to free myself.

"Please stop dat!" Fidget complained. "You're makin' me _dizzy_!"

"Well _you're_ no help!"

"I'm actually tryin' to t'ink of somethin'!"

"And I'm actually_ doing _something!"

Before we knew it, Fidget and I were both arguing. What stopped us both was an abrupt slam on the cell bars.

"Silence!"

Both our attentions turned to the creature that stood outside our cell door. It was him! That leonine-like bat I saw before I fainted; the same one who captured Jeanette.

"You two make such noise!" the bat complained. "I can hardly hear myself think!"

I glared at our captor with burning anger. "It's you! You're Llewelyn of Breconshire!"

Llewelyn gave me a wry smile as he bowed. "And you must be the girl bat's friend, Olivia Flaversham." He shifted his attention to Fidget as he opened the cell door. Llewelyn extended his webbed hand to Fidget's face and lifted his captive's chin to meet his gaze. "And you, dear friend, must be Professor Ratigan's old employee that survived the fall … Finnius Holloway."

My ears twitched. Finnius Holloway?

"Your name has become legendary in mousedom," Llewelyn continued. "A poor boy who lost his parents to hypocritical mice, then sought to avenge them only to run mad and almost get _himself _killed. Not to mention that Captain Lillian Bates's band of pirates kidnapped you, making you her slave."

My jaw dropped. So that story Fidget was telling his daughter about being swept away … it was actually true!

"Yeah, so what!" Fidget retorted.

"Then you lost your leg and became Ratigan's employee in my place," Llewelyn continued. "Ratigan was always a little funny in his choices of employees, but you seemed to have an unnatural talent of getting on his good side and earning his trust. But then you exhausted his interest and he tried to dispose of you, but by some twist of fate you were rescued by The Songbird _herself_. And now you are a father of two adorable children. Congratulations."

"_Where is my daughter_!" I heard Fidget uttered through clenched teeth.

"With my men," Llewelyn replied. "Not to worry though. She's unharmed."

I felt Fidget struggle against our bonds in anger. Obviously, he didn't believe Llewelyn for a second.

"Of course … That all depends on _you_, Mr. Holloway."

"If you're askin' me to re-join," said Fidget, "dhen forget it! Dhose days are over!"

Llewelyn chuckled. "Are they? But there's always the _next_ generation to be considered."

"Leave Jenny outta dis! She's got nuthin' to do with dis!"

"Oh, but you're _wrong_, Mr. Holloway," Llewelyn replied with an evil grin. "She is _your_ daughter. She has your spirit, you blood, your … gift of persuasion. If you don't join us, we can always convince your daughter to join …"

"She would never join you!" I blurted. "She's too strong for you!"

"Strength can be easily broken …"

I was taken by surprise when Fidget shook so furiously with anger. "If you dare lay one hand on my daughter," I heard him say through clenched teeth, "I swear to God, I will kill you!"

Llewelyn laughed. "You will die trying."

"Doesn't matter! I will still kill you!"

But Llewelyn did not appear to be swayed by Fidget's last remark. "I will give you one hour to consider my offer. Join us, or say goodbye to your child."

Llewelyn closed the cell door and exited the room, leaving Fidget and I alone in our thoughts. I could still hear Fidget seething through his teeth in anger. I didn't know what else to do but to speak in soft, but firm words of wisdom. "Look, no offense Fidget," I began, "but I don't think you'd stand a chance against Llewelyn. Not in your condition …"

"Doesn't mean dat I can't try," Fidget replied. "I can't let dem take Jenny away from me, like I was taken from my parents."

"Yes, about that," I uttered, almost changing the subject. "What was that about you losing your parents to hypocritical mice? And Llewelyn called you Finnius Holloway?"

Fidget began to explain the further details of what Llewelyn had mentioned. Fidget's real name was Finnius Holloway, as Llewelyn had called him. His father made plans to take him fishing after returning from work when he was four. But his father was shot and killed by a group of mice posing as servants of God (the ones Llewelyn referred to as hypocritical mice). They even had young Finnius captured and attempted to beat him to death, until his mother rescued him. And though they went to the police, they refused to help. Finnius and his mother were forced to struggle on their own, and Finnius struggled in school so much that his mother hired a tutor, who turned out to be cruel and mistreated him badly. This went unnoticed by Finnius's mother for a while, until she had caught the tutor in the act one night and fired him. But his mother's ignorance angered Finnius and the two fought. Finnius ran away, his mother chasing after him, and those hypocritical mice returned, taking his mother's life. Part of me believed him, as he had spoken to me softly, but with an emotional undertone in his voice. But another part of me was puzzled.

"But why would those mice kill your parents?" I asked. "How would your parents' death or yours benefit _them_?"

"Because dhey were afraid of us," Fidget replied. "A lot of mice don't understand our customs. What dhey don't understand dhey fear. And what dhey fear, dhey try to kill."

"But why did they choose your family?" I asked, still confused. "Weren't their plenty of other families they could've killed?"

"HOW DA HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Hey, keep your voice down," I responded in a low voice, taken aback by Fidget's explosion. "Do you want Llewelyn to hear you?"

I heard Fidget breathing heavily, with a slight quiver in his voice. I could tell that my last comment made him really upset.

"I don't blame you for not believin' me," Fidget continued. "I've done some terrible t'ings and I can't change dat. I just don't want Jenny to suffer liked I've suffered … If I just sit and do nuthin', I'll lose her … I would never … live with myself …"

I turned my gaze to Fidget, and saw that he was misty-eyed. He was fighting to hold back tears, but one managed to roll down his cheek. As I watched my oldest enemy suffering such emotional pain, my heart began to ache. And I realized that he was telling the truth, in _everything _he said. He was indeed sorry for the crimes he committed … and I, like a spoiled child, obsessed over my own personal pain, refusing to acknowledge his. I remembered something that Madame Ratburn told me back in Scotland: _Only you can regain balance between yourself and the enemy …_ I thought her a madwoman at first, but now I knew she was right. The only way to save Jeanette from a terrible fate was for Fidget and I to put our differences aside and work together. As I pondered in my head for a solution, I thought about that night I had dinner at the Holloway household. In explaining war to her son, Deniece used a metaphor involving a book. _All books have two sides, a front and a back. And then there is the middle, called the spine. As long as all three pieces are together, the book is in perfect harmony ..._ I thought about her metaphor, and I thought about our current situation. The spine … that's _it_! That was why Ratigan crashed the dirigible after he threw Fidget overboard, leaving him for dead. That was why Llewelyn wanted Fidget to re-join. Fidget was the spine that held harmony among criminals. Without Fidget, they were helpless! Llewelyn would be helpless!

"Fidget?" I called. "Are you listening?"

Fidget's ears twitched. "Yeah?"

"I know how we can save Jenny," I began. "But we need to work together."

A full hour had already passed. The mice that had me captured came to our cell and unlocked the door. They cut loose both our bonds.

"Llewelyn wants to see you two," said one of them.

During our waiting time, Fidget and I had discussed our plan in full detail in barely audible voices in case Llewelyn would be listening. And poor Jenny was held by Llewelyn himself, both her webbed hands bound behind her back and her mouth gagged. And judging by the bruises on her wings and the tears in her eyes, we knew that Llewelyn had her tortured. That monster! We knew that we would both be put to the ultimate test. We had to be very careful, or it could mean Jeanette's life. And to our good fortune, a familiar face had appeared to us at our cell window ten minutes before our final moment. It was good old Basil of Baker street! He, Dr. Dawson, and Deniece had a plan of their own to defeat the bloody tyrant once and for all. Fidget and I discussed our plan with him, but only as a brief overview. We didn't have much time left to discuss the fuller details.

Llewelyn slowly approached Fidget. "Your time is up, Mr. Holloway!" he announced. "What is your decision?"

"Before I answer," Fidget replied, "I want to know somethin'."

"Your answer first!" Llewelyn replied with a tone of impatience.

"Oh, but I'm _curious_," Fidget insisted. "After all, wouldn't you wanna know what _kind_ of henchbat you're gettin'?"

Llewelyn was silent for a moment. Then he heaved a passive sigh and gestured with his webbed hand, permitting Fidget to speak. Fidget puffed his chest proudly before he spoke.

"As you pointed out, I exhausted Ratigan's interest in me and dat's why he tried to have me killed. What would happen if I exhausted _yours_?"

Llewelyn laughed heartily. "You do have the gift of persuasion, just as the stories I've heard about you. As I have told you before, if you didn't re-join I would consider your daughter as a possible candidate. The same would happen if you became useless to me."

"But what if _she_ exhausts your interest too?" he added. "Dhen what?"

"Then I will find another," Llewelyn said simply.

"But what if there is no other?" I added. "It seems rather odd that a bat of your reputation would need a henchman."

"I believe I'm waiting for an answer!" Llewelyn replied, his dislike of being challenged blatant.

"How do you know I'm dat answer?" Fidget asked. "Or dat my daughter is your answer?"

"And you too have the gift of persuasion," I responded. "Why would you need another that already has what you possess?"

By now, Llewelyn of Breconshire began seething through his teeth. He was losing his composure, just as we had planned! "WILL YOU JOIN ME OR NOT!"

"Da answer is NO!" Fidget blurted. "I will not join you! Neither will my daughter!"

"You fool!" Llewelyn retorted. "You pitiful, insignificant _fool_!"

"No, _you're _the fool, Llewelyn!" I cried. "Because you don't know what it's like to lose! You never lost anybody you cared for, because you never cared!"

"You don't know nuthin' of pain!"

Llewelyn tried to regain his composure after Fidget's last comment. "But you won't have to worry about pain if you join me."

"Oh, but you're wrong," Fidget replied with a mischievous smile. "Pain is a spine dat holds a book. Pain is a mother bearin' and raisin' children."

"History is written by pain," I added. "Pain is what you use to force people to do your bidding."

"And pain also_ unites_!"

Our attention shifted. The voice belonged to Deniece. She stood by the hole that was the secret entrance to Llewelyn's hideout. Basil and Dawson stood by her at opposite sides. "More citizens, mice, bat, and rat alike, are finding their places in society now. Many have gone through great pain and suffering to find their place."

And then Basil of Baker Street added some powerful words of his own. "Our country is at war. Soldiers risk their lives every day, going through great _pain_ so that future generations may live better lives."

"War is _painful_, but war_ creates_!" added Dr. Dawson. "I was a Major in her former Majesty's Royal Army; I should know!"

Our speeches of pain continued, each of us chanting in unison. Pain divides, yet pain draws families together. Pain makes enemies and pain gives birth to friendships. Pain can weaken, but pain can also strengthen. And all together, we all became strong that very night to bring down even the mighty Llewelyn of Breconshire. We were no longer living in the Mousetorian age anymore. This was the year 1914, the year of _The Great War_! Fidget's grandmother would play a role in an opera that draws creatures together. And the reign of Llewelyn of Breconshire would be no more! The leonine-faced bat was livid with rage at the sound of our voices. He commanded his army of mice to attack. Our war had begun. In all his anxiety, Llewelyn released his hold on Jeanette as he was caught up in the fight. Fidget managed to reach her and loosen her bonds, while Llewelyn was distracted. His army of mice dwindled, most were shot with Basil's gun while others were severely injured. Now only Llewelyn was left standing.

"The game is over, Llewelyn!" Deniece cried. "You will not use anyone anymore!"

As Deniece spoke, Llewelyn shifted his attention back to Jeanette who was slowly approaching the hole to escape. He pulled a knife from his pocket and grinned wickedly. "Oh, but I have one final card to deal."

To Fidget's dismay, Llewelyn aimed his knife in the direction of Jeanette. "JENNY, LOOK OUT!"

In one swoop, Llewelyn tossed his knife; Fidget jumped in to push his daughter out of the way. The blade sunk in Fidget's side. The peg-legged bat slumped to the ground; Jeanette screamed.

"DADDY! NOOOO!"

A maniacally triumphant laugh escaped Llewelyn's throat as he approached the fallen Fidget. Llewelyn grabbed Fidget by the collar. "If you won't join me, then you shall suffer a slow, painful death!"

I screamed. Blinded by panic, I grabbed a pistol from one of the fallen gang mice. Aiming straight for Llewelyn's heart with my good arm, I pulled the trigger. I froze as I watched the leonine-faced bat fall on his knees, dropping Fidget to the ground. Everyone else stared in my direction as the pistol slipped from my hand. I had just taken a life. No longer was I an innocent. I had blood on my hands now.

Deniece rushed over to her husband's side as Jenny broke down crying. She slowly pulled the knife out of Fidget's side while Dr. Dawson applied pressure to the wound to prevent further blood loss. I remained silent in my paralysis at the realization for what I had just done.

"We need to get out of here!" I heard Basil announce as Deniece held her husband in her wings. "Come on, Miss Flaversham!"

I broke free from my trance at the sound of Basil's calling. He called me _Flaversham_. For once, he got it _right_ ...

Three days had passed since the night we defeated Llewelyn of Breconshire. Little Finnius Jr. was under the care of Father Richards and Sister Ingrid during our battle, the safest place for him to be. Fidget was alive and would continue to live. Dawson managed to stitch and bandage his wound. But the loss of blood made him weak, so Dr. Hemingway fed him rare meat. I was relieved at this news. That meant Jenny still had her father with her. And today was my last full day at London. I would be taking the train to Scotland early next morning. There was one final task for me to complete.

I knocked on the door of 485 Addington Street and was greeted by Deniece.

"May I see your husband?" I asked.

Deniece said nothing but gestured her wing for me to come in. She led me to the guest bedroom, the same place where Fidget slept the night she rescued him, as she said. I slowly opened the door. Fidget was there, shirtless with a white bandage wrapped around his waist and sitting upright. It was the first time I've noticed that his entire body was covered with scars and welts, old wounds from long ago. Jeanette was by his side, smiling.

"'Ow are you feelin' Daddy?"

"Better, now dat I know you're safe," Fidget replied, before crossing his arms. "But don't you ever disobey my orders again."

Jenny nodded, then lowered her head guiltily. "I was worried Daddy. I thought I would lose you."

Fidget placed his webbed hand under her chin to lift her face. I noticed a few tears trickle down Jenny's brown-green eyes.

"I t'ought I would lose you," Fidget uttered in a soft voice. "You're my whole life." Fidget slowly drew his daughter in a warm, fatherly embrace; Jenny wept on his shoulder. Fidget ran his webbed fingers through her brown-red hair. "Jenny, I'm so sorry ... I never wanted dis to happen ..."

As I watched the two bats in each other's arms, I was overwhelmed with a feeling that was both happiness and pity at the same time. My father once told me that not everyone had the same privileges him and I did, but I never understood until now. Fidget's parents were taken away when he was a helpless child on a day that he and his father were to go fishing. My father was kidnapped on the day that was supposed to be my best birthday. Like me, he was stolen as a child but he didn't have the aide of Basil or his parents to help him. He was never born with a lust for crime ... that lust was conditioned. Had Deniece not saved him from drowning in the Thames, Fidget would've never lived to realize the life that was stolen from him. His daughter wouldn't have been born. And rambunctious, yet sweet Jeanette Holloway ... She was what Fidget _would've_ become had he not been misguided by a life of crime. And because I saved his life by taking someone else's, I realized that even the best of mice or bats can be weakened by the plight of darkness. In the beginning, I had a strong urge to visit London not knowing the reason. But as I stood before the two bats, I found my answer. It was to bring closure to an old wound I harvested through the remainder of my childhood.

"Jenny?" I spoke softly.

Jenny turned her head to look at me. "Livvy?"

"Could I have a moment alone with your father?"

"Go check on your brudder, sweetie," Fidget whispered.

"Yes, Daddy."

After Jenny walked out of the room, I approached the injured Fidget on the bed. "You did a very brave thing, saving your daughter's life at the expense of your own."

"Llewelyn would've killed her," he uttered feebily. "I couldn't just sit and do nuthin'."

"_Of course_," I replied. "You were just doing what any father would've done for his daughter."

Fidget began to chuckle. "Now I know how your father felt. I guess we're even."

I lowered my head. "Well, about that ... I think my father has forgiven you."

"Whaddya mean?"

I told Fidget the death of my father and how he made his dying request that I should forgive Fidget. The bat's ears drooped guiltily. "If only your father and I met differently ... If only I wasn't so blind ..."

I gently rested my good hand on his shoulder. "Don't torture yourself, Fidget. What's done is done."

"Still, I know what I did was wrong," said Fidget. "I don't blame you if you can't forgive me."

"But I do forgive you," I replied.

The bat's jaw hung open in surprise. "You _do_?"

I breathed deeply before I spoke again. "You've proven yourself capable of greater good. Your parents would've been very proud of you."

Fidget closed his eyes solemnly. He sighed heavily, but gave a smile of satisfaction, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "So dat mean we're not enemies anymore, right?"

"It means exactly that." He slowly extended his hand to my good hand and shook it. From that moment on, we declared our personal war at a complete end. I couldn't stay angry with him anymore, and he had no intention of going back to the life that he once lived. He was a father now, with two loving children and they were the only things he truly desired now. With my good arm, I pulled him forward into an embrace of my own, which surely surprised him. "Be strong, Finnius Holloway. For your daughter's sake."

As I left Fidget in his room to rest, I bade the rest of his family farewell. I was just heading out the door when I heard Jenny's voice.

"Livvy, _wait_!"

I turned around to face her. In both her webbed hands, she held a brown music box. She handed it to me and urged me to open it. A pair of two female ballerina bats stood back-to-back as they turned to the sound of music. Inside the box was a piece of paper, with the words "Friends Forever" written on it.

"It was made by me father's second cousin, Carlo Boitano," said Jenny. "He made me a few of these; I can sacrifice one."

"It's _beautiful_!" I uttered in a breathless tone.

"A lil' somethin' I wanted to give you, so you won't forget me."

I gave the little girl bat a smile. "I could never forget you, Jeanette Holloway."

Jenny and I held each other's hands in a loving and firm grip ... and then we parted.

The day has come. I was heading for the train bound for Scotland where I know that I could start to live again. Shortly after I stepped onto the train, I sat in a comfortable corner, where I could close my eyes and go to sleep. The door to a painful past was finally close. Father wanted me to fulfill his dying request ... and I_ have_ ... May you finally rest in peace, father ...


End file.
